


Rough Rider [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressive, Anal, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Intersex, M/M, Other, Riding On Top, Rough Sex, Sex, aggressive sex, cowboy, man on top, size queen, unisex, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler suddenly decides it's time for Zed's cock to be inside him, much to Zed's surprise. His cock has never been inside anyone, it's a new and exhausting adventure.





	Rough Rider [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

He was paying an awful lot of attention to my penis.

After all that talk yesterday he did about how he “loved to watch it”, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, but something about his behaviour was making me have strange thoughts. 

_“That twitching and trembling… When I touch your dick, it sends shivers up your spine, doesn’t it?”_

I noticed he was breathing hard. He was getting more earnest with his actions.

_“You want to stick your dick in something and fuck it silly.”_

I couldn’t get the words he said out of my head.

_“You want to fuck me, Zed.“_

I couldn’t help it - I gave a shudder. I almost felt like I was swelling even larger, getting even wetter. Was it just in my head; his actions, my reactions?

It’s not like I never thought about it before then, but I had pushed it away. It somehow seemed insurmountable, impossible, and scary. But now, it was buzzing around my thoughts.

“Zed, I– I can’t take this.”

I looked up in surprise, being pulled out of my thoughts. “You… can’t take what?” I asked, my breath feeling damp and hot.

He pushed me onto my back fully. “I need it, Zed. I fucking need it so bad!”

“M-Marcellus? What are you–?!” He held my shoulders down, and ground his genitals against mine, until he slid forward and I slipped between his butt cheeks. I hissed at the weird sensation, was he clenching? “Marcellus?!” I squeaked desperately.

The squeak was pushed back into my mouth as he hungrily came at my face. “Zed, I have to have your cock inside me. I’m– I just can’t fucking stand to wait any more!“

I could barely manage protests with all the grinding, biting, and hair pulling I was suddenly barraged with. His hands and mouth seemed everywhere. He’s going so fast!

“D-don’t!!” I gasped, but it came out much more heated than I intended. My heart was pounding to a din of chaotic feelings in my head. “I-I’m… not sure!” I was silenced again by his mouth and my muscles finally became limp and useless. My body temperature was at dizzying heights, and I barely registered the flurry of preparations he applied.

I couldn’t stop him, but… I didn’t really want to. Although, him being so hasty wasn’t really… the preferred way to come to this, I still felt a bolt of excitement go through me. I don’t know if I will never understand his sudden spikes in urgency, but it could be so exciting sometimes… So before I knew it, I was slick, and he was teasing himself with my tip. I gulped, and took a deep breath.

He met my eyes. “I’m-I’m sorry, about… being quick… but I– god, Zed, I-I love you… I’ll do all the work, o-okay? It’s okay, okay??”  
“O-o-okay…” I said nervously, “I… I trust–… I-it’s okay…” I smiled reassuringly, or at least tried to.

I gave a sharp gasp as he suddenly plunged myself inside him. While he had… “deep-throated” me, this was far, far different. He slid me in so easily, yet it was such a tight, firm squeeze. Sensation enveloped my entire penis and… I don’t know what I had expected, but I felt shock either way.

I began to pant as he so, so easily made his way down my shaft. He told me I was lengthy, and I knew anal was generally uncomfortable if done so fast, but he had no problem. Instead, he groaned and gave shuddering gasps with every conquered inch.

“Oh my f-fucking _gooood_ ….” he said almost as if he would start crying. “It’s been so long, oh my god…”

I stifled my embarrassingly high pitched whimpers. He makes my voice tighten into a newborn puppy’s when I see him enjoying me so. I felt him clench as he settled on my body. I moaned. He really– _all_ of it!?

“Holy shit, you’re deep. Holy shit, Zed, holy shit!” He began giggling, squirming and pushing against me. “God, fuck, god– Zed! Zed, you feel so fucking good! You’re– you’re so deep!” he babbled. I wouldn’t think in the case of anal that “being deep” would be good, but he… had strange likes, and, guiltily, I loved to hear his enthusiasm... and feel it too.

I smiled again, feeling more bold, and groaned, bringing my hands to his thighs instinctively. He beamed back at me. Those eyes of his were that soft, velvety black he was revealing more and more to me. For a moment, I forgot entirely what we were doing, and simply felt full of the warm happiness of love and adoration.

But it didn’t take long for me to react when he began vigorously riding. He went hard and rough, the springs in the bed creaking loudly, and me crying out in that embarrassing high pitch again. Over my increasing volume, I swear I heard him laughing madly.

“Come inside me, Zed!” he cried, but he didn’t have to, because I did shout in climax almost as soon as the words left him. 

He, of course, didn’t stop, and I agonized and drained out in sequential orgasms from his obsessive work, and it wasn’t until he was raining sweat on me that I was given a break.

(Though, at that point, there wasn’t much to work with anymore for him…)

**Author's Note:**

> Zedinal doesn't like to use swear words, which can be awkward when writing from his perspective. Can you imagine dating someone who so heavily insists on using the proper terms for everything? Sheesh lol


End file.
